Remember
by Priestess of the Myrmidon
Summary: Kinda is hard to summarize. BriseisAchilles Just read. So please R&R!


Title: Remember...

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Kinda is hard to summarize.Briseis/Achilles So please R&R!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing this?

Note: THIS IS A MOVIE VERSE STORY HERE FOLKS! THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT, HOMER'S WORK! So, don't flame me if you find it not to be like Homer's stories. cough NightbirdSongbird cough cough. So shut up everyone who's like that.

But in case you haven't noticed, I am writing a Troy story. In the movie section. And so I follow the movie. Duh!

Oh, and stuff that is italicized, and not in a paragraph,

_like this _

is the poem thingee. At the bottom of the page, the poem is there, together. And stuff that is _italicized _like this is a charachters thought.

* * *

_How we argued,  
Remember arguments..._

"Here, let me get that." Achilles soaked the rag in water, and then wrung it out. He reached forward to clean Briseis' face. She recoiled. In disgust? From fear? He couldn't decide. Determined he reached out again. Same reaction.

What hadn't he gotten when she pulled back the first time? she thought furiously. What? Maybe he was a dumb brute after all. Still, maybe her reaction wasn't called for to that degree. He _had_ rescued her from those soldiers...

How dare she! Ungrateful- Achilles stopped himself. He had rescued her from the Greek soldiers, and was now offering to clean her cuts for her, and what was her reaction? Shrink back. He wasn't disgusting, last he checked.

Achilles glared at her and whipped the rag at her. It struck her in the face. She grabbed it, sputtering, and threw it back at him, rage building up inside. He caught it and returned the favor. She cautiously picked up the piece of cloth and slowly rinsed it in the water, and the wrung it out. She dabbed her cuts wincing a little.

The warrior Achilles was mentally smacking himself. This was what he would have done, but no, the priestess was too stubborn to accept his help. Gods, she was frustrating. Briseis got most of the dirt and blood off. The priestess smiled to herself; she knew what he was most likely doing, and he must be seething by now. The sky would fall before she would accept help from a Greek, especially one who killed so many Trojans...

_How I loved you,  
Remember me...  
_

How we loved,  
Remember us...

Briseis glanced around the room for a weapon close to her. Briseis spotted Achilles' knife, lying there. As quietly as she could, she walked to go scoop up the knife. Achilles heard the rustle of her clothes and listened hard, trying to determine what she was doing. Briseis was on the other side of the tent where is armor was. His heart clenched; it was unmistakable as to what she was doing. Briseis was finding a weapon.

She couldn't still hate him, could she? He'd been kind to her, but, after all, he was a Greek, a Greek who had killed many Trojans, at that... The priestess did have a right to hate him. There was something about her that made him want Briseis to like him. Not because he wanted her in his bed, but another reason he wasn't able to discern.

Briseis had obviously found what she was looking for, because her footsteps were headed towards him. Quickly, he made calculations. Most likely, she had his knife. Achilles was heavier, stronger than her, and he had more battle experience than her. Briseis placed the knife on his throat, obviously meaning to slit it. Quickly, as to startle her, Achilles opened his eyes.

"Do it." The warrior uttered two simple words, a command. So he had been awake! Briseis cursed mentally with language a priestess, (and a woman at that!) shouldn't know.

"Do it." He repeated the utterly simple order. It was so simple, all she had to to was press down, and all the trojans would have a great danger gone, and yet she hesitated.

"Aren't you afraid?" Briseis asked almost curiously. Suddenly, she felt foolish. The Great Achilles, afraid of her? The famed warrior? He must be laughing right now, inside. Achilles opened his mouth and said seriously: "Every man dies sometime. Be it tomorrow, or 50 years from now."

"If I don't kill you, you'll kill others."

"Many," he replied. Achilles' hand crept up, gently caressing her as it moved. Achilles rolled so that he was on top of her.

_How we kissed,  
Remember memories...  
_

_Even how we were separated,  
Remember pain..._

While her uncle was sleeping in Achilles' tent, Briseis approached Achilles, crying by Hectors body, conflicting emotions tearing him apart.

"Achilles... shhhh..." Briseis knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him, as if he were her child. She shed her own tears, for Hector, for Patroclus, and for Achilles because she hated seeing him like that. He looked so... vulnerable and sad. Like a man clinging on to life for one thing only: his lover. Briseis rested her head on his shoulder.

"Apollo, why is life so cruel?" she whispered.

After a couple of hours the King of Troy, Priam awoke. The king looked horrible. He was going through unimaginable grief. Achilles knew how he felt. But he'd never comfort the father of the man who'd killed Patroclus.

"Go," said Achilles. "Taketen days for proper funeral time." Looking back Achilles would have shaken his head at the small humor of the situation. He had told Hector he made no deals with murderers, but now he was allowing the king to take his sons body _and_ burial time.

Priam gently lifted the disfigured body of his son up. Briseis stood by Achilles. The old, weary king glanced at Briseis, and commanded, "Come." The woman glanced at the two men, torn at heart. Achilles opened her hand, put in a sea shell necklace, and then closed her hand. He then softly pushed her to her uncle.

"You're free to go," he muttered. To anybody but Briseis, it would seem that he said it withindifference, but she knew him better; his eyes gave his indifference away. They were full of love and pain.To loose Patroclus _and_ Briseis? Achilles was having a bad couple days.She climbed on behind him. Her brown, wavy hair blew softly in the wind. Briseis glanced back at Achilles longingly, wishing she had told him she loved him. _Isn't it ironic,_ she thought,_ you're city's greatest enemy, is the one person you love more that anything? Would do anything for? _And so the doomed lovers parted.  
Briseis expected the next days to be agony, and they were. They were horrible, cruel days.

Three days into the treaty, and Achilles was going mad. Eurados was worried for his leader. Achilles was as taught as a bow string and seemed to barely be sane.  
He was into the last couple sips of the of the bottle of wine. Achilles was a strong man, but after one bottle of wine, he was drunk as Hades. He was feeling the loss of Briseis hugely. Achilles kicked the basing into the tent side. The warrior was regreting what he had done to Briseis when he had found out Patroclus was dead. He was regreting he had killed Hector. Could he blame him? Hector had been doing the best he could forTroy, and he thought Patroclus was himself. He also regreted his treatment of Eurados.He laughed to himself. Lately, he found he was regreting many things.  
He crumpled onto the ground into a crying heap.

_I sorry I killed Hector,  
Remember that...  
_

_How I died for you,  
Remember my love._

Briseis wrapped her arms around the one man she would ever love. Suddenly, she saw Paris appear, and load his bow._ This is for you Hector,_ he thought_. I'll revenge you. _

"Paris!" Briseis screamed. "Paris, no!" Her blood ran cold for Achilles. Paris might not be a swordsman, but she's seen him practice shooting. He was... talented. The prince did not heed her words, and loosed the first arrow. It struck Achilles in the heel. His head flew back in pain. She watched in agony as the first arrow struck her lover. Gently, Achilles shoved Briseis to the side so there wasn't a chance Paris would miss and hit her. He grimaced, and yanked the arrow out. Blood dripped steadily. Achilles drew his sword. Paris started to panic a little, both for his cousin, because he wasn't sure if Achilles would turn and kill her, and for himself, for if Achilles got Paris into sword range, he was dead.

Quickly, the prince loaded another arrow, and this one lodged it self in Achilles' shoulder. Achilles faltered, for the pain was great. Briseis watched in fear for Achilles_. Paris! You idiot, why didn't you listen to me?_ Achilles yanked out the arrow and winced.

For the last time, Prince Paris of Troy shot an arrow at Achilles. It struck the legendary warrior's stomach. It was fatal and all three knew it._ Hector! I've done it! I've killed Achilles!_ Paris thought. Briseis watched in horror as Achilles' sword clattered to the stone floor, and her world came crashing down._ NO!_ Briseis thought._ He can't die! NO, NO, NO!_

How could he die like this?  
How could he die?  
How!

_Paris, you are a cruel, heartless, deaf IMBECILE!_ He dropped to his knees and Briseis rushed to him. She kneeled in front of him. He yanked out the last arrow. A thin line of blood dribbled down his chin. Achilles wiped it away with the back of his hand. He pulled Paris' crying cousin into a hug and stroked her hair, comfortingly.

"It's alright," he said, rocking her side-to-side in a hug. "It's alright. You gave me peace after a lifetime of war." He almost felt like crying too. To find Briseis, only to be separated by an even worse barrier than the walls of Troy: death. Briseis' cousin wondered with rage what Achilles was doing._ The brute! The murderer!_ The list could have gone on._ Laying his hands on my cousin! _

"Briseis," came Paris' voice. "We have to go." She didn't even acknowledge she heard him._ How dare he not listen to me and shoot Achilles and then expect me to listen to him! He must be deaf!_ "Come. We must go if we want to get out of here alive," he said urgently.

Achilles placed his lips on hers for a kiss. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. Briseis didn't care that Paris saw. Didn't care he knew she loved the man that killed Hector, and numerous other Trojans. The kiss wasn't one full of passion. This was a different kiss. A kiss of lovers who knew it would be their last. It was soft and full of need._ Curse you Paris,_ thought Briseis. Because of Paris this was their last kiss. Because of Paris, there wouldn't be a little Achilles or a little Briseis. Because of Paris they wouldn't be together. Achilles broke the kiss

"Go," Achilles said to her. Reluctantly she went to Paris. Briseis looked back one last time at the only man she'd ever love, hungrily taking in every handsome detail. Even dying he looked like a god_. Good bye, my love, she thought._ When Briseis was out of view, Achilles finally collapsed, and drew in his last breath. Achilles was at peace at last.

**Months after Achilles' death...**

As much as she knew Achilles wouldn't want her to cry, tears fell.

"Why?" she shouted. "Why didn't you save him, Apollo?" she collapsed into a crying heap on the grass. Briseis drew the knife Achilles had let her keep, and jammed it down into the soft soil. "Why," she whispered. After hours of tears, she slowly drifted off into sleep.

She dreamt of Achilles. When Briseis woke up, she realized something: the past is the past. You cannot change it, no matter how much you want to. Move on the best you can and live. If she could have changed the past many wouldn't have died, but she couldn't change it. Besides, Achilles wouldn't want her to be sad.

Briseis finally had found peace

. _

* * *

Fin. Now be nice and review. Tell me if it totally sucked or not. The idea just popped into my head. Oh, and here's the little poemish thingie without all the story stuff in it. _

_How we argued, Remember arguments... _

How I loved you,  
Remember me...

How we loved,  
Remember us...

How we kissed,  
Remember memories...

Even how we were separated,  
Remember pain...

I sorry I killed Hector,  
Remember that...

How I died for you,  
Remember my love.

Fin. Now be nice and review. Tell me if it totally sucked or not. The idea just popped into my head. Oh, and here's the little poemish thingie without all the story stuff in it. 


End file.
